Varok Saurfang
Varok Saurfang to legendarny wojownik Hordy, który jest weteranem Pierwszej, Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny. Był również członkiem Klanu Czarnej Skały i był drugodowodzącym podczas wojen. Służył jako Najwyższy Dowódca połączonych sił w walce z Ahn'Qiraj w Kalimdorze. Obecnie wiedzie Kor'kron do walki z Plagą w Northrend. Biografia Varok Saurfang był członkiem dowodzonego przez Groma Hellscreama klanu Czarnej Skały i służył Hordzie od czasu, gdy razem z wodzem wypił krew Mannorotha. Varok dowodził orkami w oblężeniach Shattrath, Stormwind i w innych mniejszych bitwach. Nigdy nie przegrał bitwy aż do czasu upadku Hordy podczas Drugiej Wojny. Kiedy Orgrim Doomhammer przejął kontrolę na Hordą w Pierwszej Wojnie, wybrał Saurfanga jako jego swego zastępcę, doceniając jego siłę i umiejętności taktyczne. Po tym jak żądza krwi została zniesiona z orków dzięki poświęceniu Groma Hellscreama, Varok pomógł dziesiątkom weteranów poradzić sobie z ich wcześniejszym bestialstwem, ostatecznie ratując życie wielu wspaniałych żołnierzy Hordy. Varok stał się sławnym weteranem Pierwszej, Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny. Chociaż Klątwa Krwi doprowadziła go do wymordowania wielu niewinnych, Varok odmawiał użycia tego jako usprawiedliwienia: jak wielu innych, podjął dobrowolną decyzję. Wypicie krwi i jego działania pod klątwą krwi nie dają mu spokoju i do dzisiaj głęboko żałuję obydwu zdarzeń. Chociaż orkowie powiedzieli, że lubią wieprzowinę, dźwięk zabijanej świni kiedy są gotowi dokonać uboju przypomina im śmiertelne krzyki draeneiskich dzieci i starzy weterani jak Varok są często zmartwieni wspomnieniami. To porusza Varok'a do tego stopnia, że od tego czasu odmówił jedzenia wieprzowiny. Nie będzie się wykręcał od wojny albo wahał się w obronie swojego ludu i Hordy. Mimo to zaprzeczył rozpoczynaniu wojny i nawet jeśli jest w zasięgu swojej władzy, będzie przeciwdziałał podżegaczom . Czy przez działania czy przez słowa, zatrzyma ich ... choćby nie wiadomo co. Jego brat Broxigar był orkiem, który cofnął się do czasów Wojny Starożytnych i zginął w chwalebnej bitwie przeciw Płonącemu Legionowi. Partnerka Varok'a podobno zginęła w okresie otwarcia Mrocznego Portalu i została poddana kremacji w Nagrand. Ich syn Dranosh żył w Nagrand podczas Wrath of the Lich King. World of Warcraft Saurfang początkowo przebywał w Dolinie Siły Orgrimmaru, skąd wspierał Wodza Wojennego Thralla. Był on tym, który ogłaszał śmierć Nefariana, gdy jego głowa została dostarczona do Orgrimmaru. 'Wrota Ahn'Qiraj' Podczas Drugiej Wojny Ruchomych Piasków Saurfang wyruszył na front do Silithus. Został on Najwyższym Dowódcą Potęgi Kalimdoru w wojnie przeciwko silithidom i ich panom z rasy qiraji. Siły Potęgi Kalimdoru odniosły sukces przeciwko C'Thunowi. Wrath of the Lich King Saurfang został przeniesiony do Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni jako doradca Garrosha Hellscreama. Dowodzi on Strażą Kor'kron w Northrend i wciąż obawia się powracającej u orków żądzy krwi, wywoływanej przez dziką, lecz skuteczną taktykę Hellscreama. Podczas bitwy o Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa, główne wejście na Lodową Koronę, Dranosh Saurfang zginął z ręki Króla Lisza na krótko przed zdradą Starszego Aptekarza Putressa. Gracze z polecenia Alexstraszy zanoszą strzaskaną zbroję Dranosha do jego ojca. Podczas bitwy o Undercity Varok przypomina Thrallowi, który lamentuje nad utraconym pokojem między Przymierzem a Hordą, że jego obowiązkiem jest prowadzić swój lud. 'Cytadela Lodowej Korony' Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang dowodzi statkiem wojennym Młot Orgrima podczas Bitwy Statków Wojennych nad Cytadelą Lodowej Korony. Kiedy nieumarła forma jego syna (obecnie zwana Deathbringer) jest pokonana, Varok ubiega się o jego ciało. Obiecuję dać swojemu synowi właściwy pogrzeb w Nagrand, obok stosu pogrzebowego jego matki i przodków. Cataclysm W Cataclysm, Varok Saurfang, zmęczony Garroshem staje się w Warsong Hold częścią zrębu ekipy Hordy Northrendu oraz przywódcą Warsong Offensive i Ekspedycji Hordy. Warlords of Draenor Może być prawdopodobnym, że Varok pojawi się w następnym dodatku, Warlords of Draenor Umiejętności * 16px Charge - szarżuje na wroga, odrzucając go w tył i wyrządzając normalne obrażenia plus 150. * 16px Cleave - zadaje obrażenia od broni plus 50 w stosunku do wroga i jego najbliższych sojuszników, oddziałując na nie więcej niż 10 celów. * 16px Mortal Strike - zadaje 500% obrażeń od broni i rani cel, zmniejszając efektywność dokonywanego na nim leczenia o 50% przez 5 sekund. * 16px Saurfang's Rage - gniew Saurfanga zostaje wyrażony przez potężne kopnięcie, a następnie cios tnący, zadający 8,000-12,000 obrażeń. * 16px Saurfang's Rage - zwiększa obrażenia w walce wręcz oraz z dystansu i przyspiesza rzucanie zaklęć dla wszystkich członków drużyny o 35%. Trwa 20 sekund. * 16px Terryfying Roar - powoduje u najbliższych wrogów ucieczkę ze strachu przez okres 5 sekund. * 16px Whirlwind - atakuje najbliższych wrogów wirem stali, który trwa 15 sekund i zadaje normalne obrażenia plus 100. Zadania * * * * Cytaty * "Jestem tym, który ich obserwuje. Jestem karzącą pięścią. Tą, która ucisza niepokornych. Śmiesz sprzeciwiać się Wodzowi Wojennemu? Śmiesz sprzeciwiać się mojemu bezlitosnemu osądowi?" * "Jestem Saurfang. Brat Broxigara. Znacie mnie jako Najwyższego Dowódcę Potęgi Kalimdoru. Orka - prawdziwego orczego wojownika - który pragnie jednego: zginąć w chwalebnej bitwie ze znienawidzonym wrogiem. Niektórzy z was walczyli w bitwach. Pokój był z nami przez wiele lat. Wiele lat żyliśmy w spokoju, lecz wiele lat wojowaliśmy. W tych latach - gdy Legion i Plaga spaliły nasze domy, zabiły nasze rodziny - te insekty gnieździły się pod nami. Pod naszymi domami - oczekując. Czekając, by wydrzeć życie z naszych dzieci. By mordować wszystkich, którzy staną na ich drodze. Robią to dla swego boga. A dla naszych bogów? Będziemy się bronić. Staniemy przeciw nim. Pokażemy, że jesteśmy razem. Zjednoczeni. Zniszczymy. Ich bóg upadnie. Zginąć dziś, na polu bitwy, to umrzeć orczą śmiercią. Zginąć dziś to zginąć za nasze dzieci. Za naszych przodków. Za naszych... ukochanych. Czy ktokolwiek może odmówić sobie takiej śmieci? Takiej chwały?| : - zwracając się do Potęgi Kalimdoru podczas Drugiej Wojny Ruchomych Piasków. Dialog z Garroshem w Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni Saurfang strofuje Garrosha Hellsreama za niecierpliwość i żądzę zabijania, przypominając mu historię ich rasy podczas strategicznej konferencji w Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni: : : : : : :Garrosh Hellscream niszczy flagę oznaczającą na mapie Fort Bohaterów. : :Garrosh Hellscream niszczy figury i flagę oznaczającą Valgarde i Fort Zachodniej Straży. : : : : : : : : : : : : : Dialog podczas Bitwy Okrętów Wojennych Saurfang dowodzi Młotem Orgrima podczas bitwy z Łamaczem Przestworzy: : : : : : : : Walka z Saurfangiem Sprowadzającym Śmierć : : : : : : : : : Koniec bitwy Przymierza : : : :Zeppelin Hordy podlatuje do płaskowyżu. : :Zeppelin dokuje, a Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang wyskakuje, stając przed żołnierzami Przymierza i Muradinem. : : : : :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang klęka nad ciałem swego syna. : :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang podnosi ciało swego syna i podchodzi do Variana. : : : : : : : Koniec bitwy Hordy : : : : Uwagi * Krótko po wydarzeniach spod wrót Ahn'Qiraj, Saurfang stał się ikoną dla graczy z Hordy, którzy tworzyli masę "faktów" o nim w stylu, jak tworzy się fakty na temat Vina Diesela lub Chucka Norrisa. * W pewnym momencie mógł on mieć kontrolowany umysł przez graczy Przymierza. Z powodu błędu mógł on nawet użyć swej umiejętności Egzekucja z pełnym paskiem gniewu, co powodowało jedne z najwyższych ciosów krytycznych w WoW. Galeria Highoverlordsaurfang250x324.jpg|Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang w Orgrimmarze HighOverlordSaurfang.jpg|Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang robi to, co umie najlepiej Saurfang_Northrend.jpg|Saurfang w Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni Saurfang_WoW_Comic.png|Saurfang w oficjalnym komiksie WoW Saurfang_ICC.jpg|Saurfang wewnątrz Cytadeli Lodowej Korony Saurfang_Claims_His_Son's_Body.jpg|Saurfang zabiera splugawione ciało swego syna po jego śmierci w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony High_Overlord_Saurfang.jpg de:Varok Saurfang en:Varok Saurfang es:Varok Saurfang fi:Varok Saurfang fr:Varok Saurcroc hu:Varok Saurfang Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Borean Tundra NPC Kategoria:Borean Tundra quest giver Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie